Happy Endings
by In Darkness Is Light
Summary: [NonRomantic Oneshot][...at the end of the day, when we’re all done chasing after our own ambitions, it becomes evident our happy ending is likely to never come.] Please read and review!


AN: First off, this is not a SasuSaku NaruHina fic. These four just happen to be the characters I've focused on. Secondly, to kind of set the tone of the story, it is meant to be kind of like a 'Desperate Housewives' episode in its narration.

Speaking of which, the **normal text is narration and the text in italics is depicting the character's story with regards to the narration.** That's all I have to say so I hope you enjoy reading this lovingly crafted piece of fanfiction! Please read and review.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, it's characters or Desperate Housewives (if confused, see AN:)

* * *

We all want happy endings.

For some, it's to get a certain someone to notice them.

_Hinata Hyuuga wanted nothing more than to be noticed and loved by Naruto Uzumaki. Though shy and soft-spoken, she found her heart being captured by the demon fox's host. He was someone that she saw great potential in and felt great pity for, because he had been alone almost all his life. When she was little, she had always wanted to go befriend him, but as the heiress of the Hyuuga clan, she knew her father would not accept such an action and as a little child, she truly wanted nothing more than to please her father. During a test at the Ninja Academy when Naruto had turned to her asking for a pen, Hinata had found herself blushing and then awoke to the realization that she may just be having a crush on Naruto. Needless to say, said crush carried on for a long time, and during the Chuunin exams, she was almost sure it developed into love. Though she wanted the feelings to be mutual, she realized that it was hard for this to happen when she passed out every time he came near her and blushed every time he spoke to her. She knew that she was too soft-spoken for his outgoing self and hoped that one-day, his inspiration would cause her to become more the person she wanted to be. She also knew that it was hard for him to focus much of his time on females because of his deep desire to become the Hokage. She understood that at this time, fulfilling that desire was what consumed his thoughts, actions, and time. And because of that, she'd have to wait for the change in herself and his success before anything concrete could occur. Yes, if Naruto Uzumaki loved Hinata Hyuuga, she would have her happy ending._

For others, it's to avenge the deaths of loved ones.

_Sasuke Uchiha ate, slept, and breathed revenge. In his mind, the only purpose he'd had thus far was to avenge his clan's death in the form of killing his brother, Itachi. This was one goal that would be achieved, no matter what the cost. It didn't matter to him that he'd have to go through many hardships, both mental and physical or that he'd have to give up many things he may have otherwise wanted in order to fulfill his purpose. It did bother him a bit when he realized that he'd need to sacrifice his friendships in order to get his way, but because he lived for that one purpose, he'd decided that those ties needed to be severed. Nothing would stand in his way. He would not rest, would not stay in one place, until his revenge was successful. Yes, if Sasuke Uchiha could kill Itachi and restore his clan, he would have his happy ending._

Perhaps it is for a certain dream to come true.

_ Naruto Uzumaki wanted nothing more than to become Hokage. For him, it would mean protecting the village and the people he grew up with. It didn't really matter to him that when he was little, growing up with no family, most of the surrounding villagers despised him for being a Jinchuuriki. If anything, those made him want to become Hokage even more. It would mean that the people of the village would finally trust him and not look down on him or fear him for something that hadn't been his fault to begin with. He would do anything to become the Hokage: train for countless hours, do umpteenth good deeds and if it came it to it, suck up. His dream was to become someone others saw a strong, guarding presence. Someone who was trusted to protect and help the people he cared about, and someone who was going to open everyone's mind and win everyone's heart. He hoped to bring hope to the lives of others, but most importantly to give them inspiration and be able to offer salvation during dark times. Yes, if Naruto Uzumaki became Hokage, he would have his happy ending._

Or maybe it is to save a loved one/ be loved.

_ Sakura Haruno, from the time she could remember, had loved Sasuke Uchiha. Of course as a little kid, it had started out as 'you're cute and make me blush' love, but overtime it had managed to become true and unconditional. She knew this because even though he had long since left Konoha and had practically betrayed his home to go off with a guy that wears purple rope pretzels around his waist in order to seek power, she still loved him and wanted nothing more than for him to come back home, safe and sound. For the past few years she had been training, physically and mentally, for the day when she'd meet with him and try to convince him to come back again. She knew that she hadn't been strong enough the first time and perhaps she'd sounded a bit too desperate, but she now knew that she was ready. Having prepared for him to be hostile and detached, she'd decided that she was ready to bring him back by force. It would hurt her to hurt him, but the guy really needed to see what was best for him, and that the path he was heading down would not bring him happiness and only leave him feeling empty and useless. To this day she did not wish this path on him and still wouldn't even if he had hurt her._

_She'd learnt to let go a bit, but deep down she knew that she still held the same love and caring for him that she'd had the day he left. That was why she needed to save him. If he was saved, she was saved. The only hard part was convincing him that being saved was in his best interests. After all, he might try and kill her now. Nevertheless, she was prepared. She was ready to save him because she had saved herself from drowning in her heartache, from being overcome by weakness. She'd be damned if she let him fall into it. Yes, if Sakura Haruno managed to save Sasuke Uchiha from the darkness that was rapidly consuming his heart and made him see just how much she loved him, she would have her happy ending._

Yes, we all want happy endings but at the end of the day, when we're all done chasing after our own ambitions, it becomes evident our happy ending is likely to never come.

* * *

AN: Hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please read and review, and let me know if I should include some of the other characters or leave it the way it is. Let me know of any criticism you have for me, because this is why I do this! To get better at writing!

If you've actually read this, thank you for taking the time and take care!


End file.
